


Revealed desires

by eho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cake, Chocolate, Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, What Was I Thinking?, also eren, cute jean, jean tops, thats why it gets so deep in the beginning, this was supposed to be multi chapter but no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eho/pseuds/eho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loves Jean but he's sure that Jean hates him. One sexy evening changes everything. What are their true feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed desires

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first fic ever. I wrote things before, of course, but never gay porn. Second, I am just a teenage girl so I don't know much about these things. Please bear with me. And third, English isn't my first language. I speak English, Croatian and German (German is hard but it's worth it, Croatian is my first language) and there might be errors, like my sentences have no sense or they just look weird. Sorry about that. Enough of my ranting now, go read this shit.

Eren was hungry as hell.  
Spending all days training, enduring his senior's bullying and fighting with some stupid trainees made him often skip meals. He was tired, hungry, thirsty, and filthy and, even though it was hard to admit, a bit depressed. It's hard to maintain high self-esteem when all he's ever told every day is that he's worthless and weak.  
He seemed alright on the outside, even happy sometimes, but on the inside he was crying. He thought his feelings were disgusting so he ignored them. If he ignored them, maybe they'll go away. He didn't let his insecurity show so nobody noticed anything. It was better this way, even though he felt a little disappointed that not even Mikasa, his family, noticed. 

Feeling like having some kind of weight pressing down on his chest, he entered the mess hall and went straight for the food. Bringing a huge plate of whatever he found around, he sat down alone and started devouring the food. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings; he was too hungry. There weren't many people in the hall anyways, and they were all pretty far away from him. Like he cared.

He was just finishing up, feeling satisfied and a little better than before, when he noticed Jean getting closer to him. "Shit" he thought. He didn't want to fight with Jean, not anymore. Eren was too tired from the training and the food made him sleepier. Well, it's not like that was the only reason. 

He had a crush on Jean for a long time now. And it wasn't like a crush; it was becoming more like serious love. Eren feared his feelings. He knew Jean wouldn't like him back which is why he never confessed. Jean would probably call him a faggot, insult him and humiliate him in front of everyone. That's the last thing he'd ever want. So Eren kept all his feelings bottled up inside of him. Love, betrayal, disappointment, hate, rage, sadness, depression, helplessness.

Eren calmly watched Jean walking towards him with a plate of his own in his hands. He couldn't help but admire Jean's handsome features. His hair was a bit damp so he guessed Jean was just out of shower. That thought almost made Eren blush but it did make his eyes glitter. 

"Keep calm" Eren thought. This was nothing strange for Eren; he was dealing with these feelings for months. 

"Hey there," Jean said as he sat down across from Eren. "What's up?"

Eren didn't know why Jean sat right here. 

He answered meekly. "Hi."

Jean coughed awkwardly. "So um..."

Eren raised an eyebrow. Was Jean trying to tell him something? He was just so cute. Eren scratched his head. 

"You look nice today."

Eren gagged and almost choked on his food. What!  
He looked down on himself, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe Jean's words. "This must be a joke" Eren thought. His uniform was dirty, his hair was messy and oily and he reeked. He could barely stand being in his own skin. Has Jean gone mad?

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked. Why was Jean even saying that? He looked horrible and yet the main star of his dreams told him he looks nice.

There was a faint blush on Jean's cheeks. "I-I just said that, okay! Don't question me."  
Eren was bewildered. Did he really look nice to Jean? Impossible.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Eren raised his eyebrows and Jean smiled. Like, a real smile, not his usual smirk. 

"Well, this evening just keeps getting weirder and weirder" Eren thought. 

He was over with his dinner but then he saw Jean stuffing his face with some kind of dessert. It seemed to be chocolate cake.

"H-how did you get that?!" Eren asked, his mouth already watering at the sight of chocolate, especially Jean eating it. Jean was a bit surprised by his outburst.

"There was one senior's birthday today, and they somehow made a chocolate cake. I just snatched the last piece." Jean said, sounding pleased with him.

"Oh..." Eren sighed. Looks like there's no cake for him. Damn, he didn't have any sweets in such a long time. 

"I'll give you some if you'd like."

Eren's eyebrows shot up. "U-uh, yeah, I'd like some...“ He couldn't believe his luck. 

Jean brought his plate closer, but just a bit, and took some cake in his fork. He brought it up slowly, and before Eren could know it, Jean brought the fork to his mouth. "What the..." Eren thought while realization hit him. 

Jean was feeding him chocolate cake. 

His face was crimson red. "Jean! What do you think you're doing?!" Eren almost stuttered and watched Jean smirk while still holding the fork in the air.

"Come on, there aren't any clean forks left." Jean responded while nudging Eren with the fork again.

"Hurry up or it'll fall down. That'd be a shame." 

Eren's eyes widened in shock. "I know how to feed myself...!"

Jean frowned. "Shut up and eat."

Eren obligated even though he was flushed in deep red and confused. He went for it and took the fork in his mouth. It was hot and Eren realized Jean used it just now. His head was spinning because Jean's own mouth was there just moments ago! 

"Does it taste good?"

"Oh, um, yeah." Eren responded. The chocolate was amazing but still not as good as the one he used to get from his mother back when he was a kid. Eren remembered his mother. Forcing him to stop making his own self sad, he looked into Jean's eyes.  
He didn't know why Jean was doing all of this. It was just so unusual of him. Eren was sure Jean was in love with Mikasa, so he felt like he should be with her right now, trying to get her attention. Mikasa was currently at the extra training, one she received as one of the best trainees, if not the best one of them all.

Eren suddenly got the urge to leave. Whenever he felt he got closer to Jean, closer to his heart, another fight occurs and they drift even farther apart.  
Eren wanted nothing more than to be with Jean, but if it meant feeling pain, he wasn't all that for it. He felt confused, confused with his emotions and feelings, confused by life in general.  
Jean probably caught up on Eren's distress tonight. "Well, that's enough cake for me."

Eren got up. "Eh, too bad there isn't more..." He smiled and took their plates away. He got back and Jean was waiting for him. Eren wanted to ask him "Why are you sticking up with me so much tonight" but it felt like a weird question to ask. So he kept quiet and followed Jean to their respective rooms. It was dark, there was barely any moonlight and the candles that were lit didn't suffice. Eren got closer to Jean, feeling a faint scent of some kind of perfume or maybe even sweat. "This is impossible," Eren thought "Give me a break already"  
It was all around him; he got engulfed in it and almost hit Jean's back when he suddenly stopped. "Eh?" Eren let out a weird sound, confused. Why did Jean stop? 

Turning to Eren, Jean softly smiled. Eren asked: "What?" 

In an instant, he was pushed to the wall, his back hitting it roughly. His eyebrows furrowed but soon his expression softened. Something unbelievably soft touched his lips. A soft, tingling feeling ghosted upon them, then pressed harder, earning a moan from the brunette.  
Jean... he was kissing him.

Eren's eyes were closed tightly, his legs crossed, arms resting on Jean's chest while Jean's own were imprisoning Eren in front of him, one on each side of Eren. The air was hot, Eren was hot, Jean was so sweet and it was all too much. Jean kissed him all over, again and again, as if he needs Eren like oxygen. "Eren, Eren..." Jean was muttering quietly, gasping for air, and Eren took that opportunity to get a moment's rest. 

"J-Jean? Why are you...?" Eren touched his swollen lips with his fingers. He felt so confused and it didn't help that now he could feel his private parts harden. He looked up and met Jean's hungry gaze. "Eren..." Jean started. All of a sudden, there was a sound. It wasn't close, so they weren't in danger of getting caught in such lustful states, but they flinched anyway. 

"Come." Jean took Eren's hand and they walked to his room fast. Eren had a blush on his cheeks. Jean just kissed him, and not only once, but countless times full of lust and hunger for each other. He also attempted to say something, before they were interrupted. Does Jean like him? Eren just hoped what he thought was true. Why would Jean kiss him then? It wouldn't make any sense.

Locked in Jean's room, their eyes met again and Eren grabbed Jean firmly and pressed their lips together. A surprised gasp from Jean was muffled by a giggle and a delighted moan.  
Jean's mouth was so sweet and his tongue felt amazing in Eren's own needy mouth. He let out a few strangled moans as his hands got lost in Jean's hair. He felt wonderful and Eren felt like his dream was coming true. He finally had Jean here, right here, in his arms. It felt amazing.

Their tongues rubbed against each other playfully while Jean tugged on Eren's messy shirt. Eren took the hint and swiftly took off his uniform jacket. Jean worked on his straps and soon they went loose. Eren got rid of his shirt quickly; all while exploring Jean's mouth with his wet tongue. His naked skin was burning with desire. Jean grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the bed. Eren landed on it clumsily but neither of them noticed as Jean hovered over Eren and locked him between his arms again. Stopping for a moment to catch some air, Eren took off Jean's own jacket and the straps. His face was flushed, his eyes clouded with desire to have Jean. He wanted him so badly...

Jean smiled at Eren and took off his shirt. Eren enjoyed the view, those strong muscles and that beautiful soft skin. He reached out and touched Jean; first his collarbones and then his hard nipples. His head went forward and he took one in his mouth. Playfully licking it and toying with it; Eren earned a moan from Jean. His face was also red, his hair messy, but Eren loved him even more when he was like that. He kissed those sinful lips and Jean pushed him on the bed again, with his legs on either side of Eren's waist. He pushed his hips lover and moaned on the amazing feeling the friction gave him. Eren moaned and pushed his hips forward, wanting to feel Jean's hard member again. They began grinding against each other, their tongues twirling with each other, they were panting and moaning. But then Jean withdrew, which confuse Eren. He let out a moan in protest but Jean's lips shushed him. He watched Jean take off their pants and throw them aside. Eren blushed yet again when he saw a big bulge in Jean's precum stained boxers. His own were wet too. He felt ashamed for being so needy, but he wanted Jean, needed him. This was what he dreamt of all these months, what made him wake up with cum stained sheets and underwear. Jean was here, he wanted him too, and Eren was happy.

Jean took Eren's underwear off slowly, caressing his legs in the process. Eren's hard member was hot and throbbing. Jean licked his lips and then proceeded to lick the tip of Eren's cock. Eren gasped and moaned at the delightful contact. Jean's tongue licked Eren's painfully hard member all over, then sucked at the wet tip of it. Jean then took all of Erens length in his watery mouth and bobbed his head up and down.

Barely keeping his gasping and panting to a minimum, Eren moaned Jean's name and arched his back in pleasure. This was his first blowjob, and it was done by Jean himself too. It was too much!

"Je-Jeaan... S-stop now... T-t-too much..." Eren gasped. Jean suddenly raised his head and kissed Eren, licking his insides. Eren could feel his own taste, but he didn't care.  
He reached out and slips Jean's underwear off; leaving his big, wet cock to the rather cold air. Eren was hot, desire making his eyes darken. Jean pushed Eren down again, kissing him, sucking on his swollen lips and biting them gently. His needy member touched Eren's and he grunted in pleasure. Jean took hold of Eren's shoulders as the brunette sucked on the soft skin of his neck. 

"Eren... I... I know we've gone, uhh, too far now...but... I just wanted to make sure you're -ah! - sure about t-this..." he barely choked out and Eren stopped to stare at his clouded eyes. Without answering, Eren kissed Jean and grinded against him, making them both shiver from the feeling of other's naked skin against them. This was more than acceptable answer.

Jean raised his hand to Eren's mouth and pushed a few fingers in. Eren sucked on them, while looking Jean straight in the eye. Jean pulled them out after a few moments; a string of saliva from Eren's mouth went out too. He was so messy, but he didn't care.  
Jean raised Eren's legs up and brought one finger to caress Eren's tight muscle.

"This is gonna hurt, sorry." Jean said while pushing one finger in. Eren flinched but soon relaxed, knowing it's Jean and it gets better.  
Second finger hurt more, not to mention the third. But Eren took it bravely, Jean kissing him to soothe away the pain. He began moving his fingers in Eren's hot insides, stretching him and preparing him. Eren felt weird at first, but then found himself moving up and down on Jean's fingers. It felt so good, like nothing else before. 

In a matter of seconds, Jean pulled out his wet fingers and quickly entered Eren's tight asshole.

A loud sound escaped Eren's mouth. It hurt like a bitch! He gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, honey. Breathe" Jean said. Eren didn't even realize he was holding his breath. He relaxed in matter of seconds while Jean kissed his cheeks. 

"Okay, you can move." Eren breathed out. Jean kissed him and grinded his hips slowly. Eren's eyes widened at how good it felt. Strange yet good.  
He threw himself down on the bed as Jean started fucking him slowly. It was driving him crazy. 

"Faster, Jean!" Eren moaned, and Jean happily obligated.  
He started thrusting in the sweet tightness of Eren's ass, hard and fast. In and out, he hit Eren's prostate and the room filled with lewd sounds. Skin slapping against skin, moaning and panting, and the somehow wet sounds of Jean's cock sliding in and out of Eren. Their pace was fast, Jean thrusting hard into Eren's prostate as the latter cried in pleasure. The bed was moving too, they could hear it hitting the wall, but then again, they didn't care.  
Jean took one Eren's leg and raised it up so it rests on his shoulder and fucked him sideways. This gave a whole new angle to thrust in and Eren almost started crying while grabbing the pillow and using it to muffle his screams as his release drew closer.

Jean was panting heavily, his cock engulfed in the heat and rubbing Eren's tight walls. They shifted back in the previous position and Jean gasped. 

"E-eren, I-I'm...!" He gave one last deep thrust and released in Eren's asshole. Eren followed seconds later, almost screaming Jean's name, releasing his semen all over himself. They shook in their blissful orgasms, their muscles going numb, their faces were flushed and their bodies were sweaty. A few moments later they came down from their high and Jean collapsed on the bed next to Eren. He covered them both with a blanket, barely holding it with his limp hands.  
Their breathing was shallow and ragged but slowly calming down. Eren was too wasted to even move, his expression was blank as he stared onto the distance. 

Jean cuddled up next to him and breathed out. "Eren?"

"Hm?" Eren finally pay attention. He looked in Jean's eyes. His own were watery. 

"E-Eren?! I'm sorry!" Jean suddenly staggered.

"What?" Eren asked, too tired for anything. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I would never hurt you, honey..." Jean muttered and Eren smiled gently. He took hold of Jean's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"Jean, I love you."

It was a simple sentence, and yet it meant everything. Jean didn't speak, just gave Eren's cheek a tiny peck. 

"I've always loved you, Eren."

And he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing better than a good fluffy ending. My tumblr is magneticgareki! Please tell me how you liked this/didn't like this. Eren and Jean aren't my otp but I felt like writing a fic for them. I'm currently working on a LevixArmin fic because there aren't enough of those. ErenxMarco is an interesting ship. I'm very insecure about my writing so any feedback would be great! 
> 
> Bye.


End file.
